The present invention relates to a boat protection device. In the prior art, devices designed to protect the hulls or bottom surfaces of a boat are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that includes all of the features of the present invention. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,619 to Nishida discloses a flexible bottom protector for a small boat designed to be integrally attached to the hull of the boat to protect the boat from damage. The teachings of Nishida are different from those of the present invention in that Nishida does not disclose a boat protection device capable of having a V-shaped configuration and designed to support and protect a boat while docked or moored in shallow water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,942 to Dren et al. discloses a boat and hull protector comprising a flexible mat having a plurality of ribs on the bottom surface thereof to facilitate engaging a beach or the like and a pair of support means on the top surface thereof to cradle and hold a boat during beaching. Of course, this is different from the teachings of the present invention in that Dren et al. do not teach or fairly suggest a boat protection device comprising a two-piece assembly, each piece having a plurality of wedges attached to the bottom surface thereof to provide support for a boat when moored or beached.